


What You Need

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [34]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Clarke sends Bellamy a 'Happy Father's Day, Daddy" text, leading Bellamy to believe she's pregnant. Except she's not.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait until Sunday to post this but I'm bored so I'm posting it now. 
> 
> prompt: established relationship where Clarke sends a “happy fathers day daddy” to Bellamy but he misunderstands, thinking she’s pregnant but in reality she just has a kink

Clarke’s thumb hovers over the send button. She’s staring up at her phone, lying on her bed, her feet on the pillow end. She hasn’t felt this anxious about a text since she and Bellamy first crossed the line from friends to lovers.

She reads over it again, even though she knows exactly what it says. It’s just one sentence, after all.

** _Happy Father’s Day, Daddy._ **

Her cunt pulses just reading the word, thinking about him being her daddy. She’s been wanting to bring it up with him for months. Since they first got together, really. But she’s nervous. What if he thinks it’s fucked up, or just plain gross?

She knows realistically, the worst that will happen is he’ll tell her he’s not into it, and they’ll just continue on with their perfectly normal sex life. But he’ll always _know_.

And it’s not like their sex life isn’t already fantastic. It’s just that this one little thing would make it so much better.

So her plan is, send him this text, it being Father’s Day and all, and if he’s not into it, she can play it off as a joke. It’s foolproof.

She hits send, her heart racing, and she already regrets it. She groans, dropping her phone onto the bed and turning over onto her stomach, pressing her face against the mattress. He’s totally going to think she’s insane and break up with her.

Her phone pings with a text message, and Clarke scrambles to pick it up, heart pounding even harder now. She’s hardly breathing as she opens Bellamy’s reply.

**Are you being serious?**

Clarke bites her lip. Is that a _you’re sick and need help _‘are you being serious?’ Or is it a _I really hope you’re not joking _‘are you being serious?’

She considers telling him she’s just joking. But then she won’t get what she wants. And she really, really wants it.

**_I’m being serious_.**

This time, she stares at her phone, waiting for him to respond.

**I’m coming over right now. **

Clarke jerks upright. He’s coming over. That means he approves, right? Means he’s into it too, and wants to fuck her right now while she calls him daddy.

She throws her phone down and gets up, using the ten minutes it will take him to get here to make sure she’s presentable for him. She tosses her frumpy pyjamas into the laundry basket and replaces them with something sexier, a little white dress that she imagines he’ll take off her easily. She pulls her hair out and shakes it out with her fingers, then races to the bathroom to brush her teeth, her heart thrumming with anticipation the whole time.

He knocks on the door minutes later, and Clarke hurries to open it. His mouth is on hers before she can get a word out. Clarke smiles against his mouth as she tries to kiss him back, her arms wrapping around him. Clearly she was worried about nothing.

“You’re not freaked out?” she asks, pulling back from the kiss.

“No, Clarke,” Bellamy says, smiling giddily. “I’m so happy. I’m insanely happy. I know we didn’t plan on it, but you’re happy too, right? Please tell me you’re happy about this.”

Clarke shakes her head, only slightly confused. “Of course I am,” she says. She hoped he might be into it, but his overjoyed reaction is kind of startling.

“When did you find out? How far along are you?”

Clarke frowns. “Huh?”

Bellamy’s hand slides across her stomach. “You don’t know?” he asks. Clarke’s heart lurches. Oh. _Oh. _He thinks she’s pregnant. Which is not a completely unreasonable conclusion to jump to, she realises.

“Bellamy, oh my god,” she says, her face heating up. “I’m not pregnant.”

Bellamy stills, and he frowns in confusion. “You’re not?” Clarke shakes her head, feeling like an idiot. “But your text—you said _happy Father’s Day_, _Daddy._ I thought—"

Clarke flushes, glancing at her feet. “That’s—not what I meant. I was just kidding around.”

She looks up at him, and he’s watching her with dark, curious eyes, his pupils blown.

“You want me to be _your _daddy,” he realises, studying her. Clarke can do nothing but give a short nod, uncomfortable under his scrutinising gaze. “Say it, Clarke,” he says, his voice deep, commanding, thrilling.

“Yes, Daddy,” she says quietly.

“You want me to take care of you, baby?” he coos, reaching out to stroke her face. The change in him is instant. Like the word flipped some switch in him, and he’s immediately in daddy mode. Clarke’s stomach flips over. She nods eagerly. “Course you do,” he says.

He kisses her softly, sweetly, then deepens the kiss, as if he can sense her hunger. His hands come to rest on her ass, and he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms around his neck.

He carries her to her room, rubbing her ass and giving her tender little kisses as he goes. He drops her onto her bed, and her dress has ridden up to reveal her white cotton panties.

“Tell me what you need, baby,” Bellamy says, dropping to his knees in front of her, running his big hands up her thighs.

“I need you, Daddy. Please. I need you so bad.”

“Should’ve said something sooner,” he says. He kisses the inside of her knee. “Didn’t know how much you needed your Daddy.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Clarke says.

“It’s okay, baby girl, I know now.” He presses his thumb to her clit through her panties, and Clarke can feel her wetness leak out of her. She’s blushing hard, his voice so deep and soothing, yet arousing at the same time. He sometimes calls her baby anyway, but calling her baby girl gets her so much more heated. She squirms under his touch. “You’ve been so patient, haven’t you? Such a good girl.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ve been so good.”

“How about we take these panties off, sweetheart? Show Daddy your pussy, hm? Would you like that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Clarke says. He inches them down, and Clarke wriggles out of them, baring her cunt to him. She’s swollen and wet, aching for him.

“All shaved nice and clean, like Daddy likes it. Good girl,” Bellamy says. He presses a soft kiss just above her slit. “You smell so good, baby girl. Got yourself all nice and wet for me, didn’t you?”

Clarke nods. Her pussy is throbbing, desperate for him inside her. Her whole body is taut, on edge, waiting for him to give her what she wants. His tongue slips into her folds, and a whimper escapes her lips. It’s not enough.

“Please, Daddy,” Clarke whines.

Bellamy pulls back. “What is it, baby? What do you want?”

“I want your cock, Daddy,” Clarke says. “Please.”

“Of course you do, baby girl,” Bellamy says affectionately. “Let’s take your dress off first though, okay?”

Clarke’s hands are shaking as she pulls her dress over her head. Bellamy helps her with it, tossing it aside.

“There we go, that’s better,” Bellamy says. “Naked for Daddy. You’re so pretty, sweetheart. So perfect.” He kisses her breasts, worshipping them. Clarke flushes under his praise, though she already knows how gorgeous he thinks she is.

“Daddy,” Clarke complains. Much as she likes having his lips on her, it’s not what she really needs. He chuckles, pulling away and getting to his feet.

“Okay, baby,” he says. “You need Daddy’s cock, don’t you? I know, I know.”

He undoes his belt first, every movement slow and purposeful. Clarke watches, trying to be patient, knowing he’ll give her what she wants if she can just be good and wait for him to give it to her.

He pulls off his shirt next, and Clarke bites her lip, admiring the way his muscles move. He shirks his pants, and shoes and socks, and then he’s standing there in his boxer briefs, moulded to his hard cock. Hard for her.

He pulls off his underwear, and Clarke scoots backwards on the bed as he steps towards her. Her cunt is absolutely dripping for him, for her daddy’s big hard cock, all for her.

He kneels on the bed in front of her, cradling her in his arms as he kisses her, and gently lowers her down so she’s lying flat on her back.

“Show me where you want my cock, baby,” Bellamy says. Clarke spreads her legs, knees up, and she slides her hand between her legs to show him her pussy.

“Here, Daddy,” she says. “In my pussy, please.”

“Okay, baby girl,” Bellamy coos. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he tells her. “But I need you to be a good little girl and not come until I say so, okay? Or I might have to give you a spanking.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Clarke agrees. “I promise I won’t come until you tell me to.” But if she does, she gets a spanking, which thrills her almost as much as having his cock inside her.

She feels the tip of him enter her opening, the thick head of his cock already stretching her. He always has to take her slow, like he’s afraid he’ll break her if he sheaths himself too quickly. She feels so full with him inside her, complete, like her cunt was made specifically for him.

They stay there for a moment, stilled, connected, as he lets her adjust to his girth.

“That’s my girl,” Bellamy says. “Always take my cock so well, don’t you? Your tight little pussy is so hungry for Daddy’s cock. You ready to keep going?”

Clarke nods eagerly. “Yes, Daddy. I’m ready.”

He starts off slow, rolling his hips against her, watching her as he fucks her. He gradually picks up the pace, falling into a steady rhythm. The sounds of skin on skin, and Clarke’s gasps and moans, as well as Bellamy’s heavy breathing, fill the room.

He builds her up, his cock hitting her just right every time, winding her closer to the orgasm she so desperately craves. She can feel herself getting closer, but Bellamy seems like he’s well off, and he shows no sign of giving her permission to come.

“Daddy,” she whines. “Can I come? Please?”

“No sweetheart, not yet,” he says. Clarke whimpers, and as he keeps fucking her, harder now, she does her best to hold off her orgasm, though her whole body screams for release. She can think of nothing but him, his body on hers, his cock inside her, driving her insane.

She can feel herself climbing closer to the edge, and she knows she won’t be able to hold off much longer. It’s too much, it’s too good. Tears form in her eyes, as she becomes a trembling mess underneath him, desperate to come.

“Daddy,” she manages to get out. “Daddy, please.”

“You’re doing so good, baby girl,” Bellamy tells her. His voice is voice is strained now, and in her haze of desire, Clarke can only hope that means he’s close too. “Okay, baby,” he says. “You can come now. Come for Daddy.”

At his words, Clarke lets herself go, closing her eyes as her orgasm washes over her, the feeling of pure pleasure spreading all over her body. Bellamy follows her over the edge, and he groans as he comes inside her.

He kisses her softly on her cheek before he rolls off her, pulling her against his side. “Good girl,” he whispers. Clarke buries her face into his chest.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she says. She looks up, chin resting on his chest. “I was so worried you were going to think I was weird or fucked up or something.”

Bellamy’s fingers trail lightly across her back. “That’s pretty much why I never asked if you’d call me daddy,” he admits.

“You wanted it too?”

Bellamy nods. “Couldn’t stop think about looking after my baby girl.”

Clarke is silent for a moment, thoughtful. “Yet—when I sent you the message, that wasn’t your first thought. So there must have been something you wanted more.”

Bellamy swallows. “I—uh—”

“You were so excited when I thought I was pregnant.”

“It’s too soon, I know it’s too soon,” he says quietly. “We’ve only been together a few months. We don’t even live together.”

“But you want kids.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says. “Do you?”

A smile spreads across Clarke’s face. “Yeah. I want to have your babies, Bellamy Blake.”

Bellamy grins, flipping her over so she’s on her back again, and raining kisses over her face. “Can’t wait to get you pregnant,” he tells her.

“Not yet,” Clarke laughs. “But one day. We should definitely live together first.”

“We should,” Bellamy agrees. “We should. Move in with me.”

“What?”

“Or I’ll move in with you. Or we’ll find somewhere to move into together.”

“Move in together?”

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“No!” Clarke says. “I mean, yes. I want to live together.”

They’re both grinning as they try to kiss, their happiness bubbling over.

“And I can take care of my baby girl every day,” Bellamy says.


End file.
